¿Tú crees que puedo ser un héroe? Cap 7 trailer
by oodball167
Summary: Casi un año... Espero que os ayude a sobrellevar la espera...


**Lo siento mucho. La verdad és que no tengo ninguna excusa que valga(aparte de la propia dureza del capítulo). Casi un año sin novedades... No és lo que estabais esperando pero espero de todo corazón que os ayude a pasar el "mono"**

* * *

><p>El fuego crepitaba en el hogar. Joseph Tuesti repasaba unos informes en su escritorio. Alguien lo estaba observando desde un pasillo a oscuras. 'La sorpresa será mayúscula', pensó. Sin emitir ni un sólo ruido, una sombra avanzó por el salón. Poco a poco llegó a plantarse justo detrás de la silla. Se quedó mirando por encima del hombro del ingeniero, hacia los papeles desperdigados por la mesa. Sonrió. El hombre ni se había percatado de que alguien estaba a su espalda. Lentamente alzó ambas manos hasta la altura del cuello de Joseph.<p>

* * *

><p>Joseph estaba absorbido por los documentos enfrente suyo. No era un experto en criptografia. Sólo un ingeniero. Aún así había logrado descifrar suficiente. Suficiente para que cualquier persona decente se echara a temblar.<p>

Lo había descubierto por accidente. Al empezar a entender de lo que se trataba había repasado su lista de contactos. No tenía sentido arriesgarse a probar suerte con Cetra alguno. La única opción fue Harlan Shinra. Era una lástima que no tuviera tanta influencia como otras alternativas... Sin embargo lo compensaba con cierta intuición para saber lo que había que hacer. Joseph sabía que los planos no eran prueba de nada, de modo que antes de atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento en público debería conseguir algo sólido. Si alguien podía darle ese argumento sólido era Harlan.

Cerró los ojos, cansado. Estaba a punto de recostarse en la silla cuanto unas manos frias rodearon la base de su cuello, sobresaltándolo. Antes que pudiera reaccionar las manos se desplazaron hacia sus hombros y empezaron a masajearle. Joseph no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Sura.

-Joseph, cariño... ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no es sano estar tanto tiempo con esos informes?

-Cuantas sea necesario con tal de oir tu voz. -Ella rió.

-Bromas aparte, ¿És muy grave?

-Bastante. -Joseph frunció el ceño.- Si no logramos detener esto ahora quién sabe lo que podría suceder dentro de un siglo. Es preocupante.

Por toda respuesta Sura besó su cuello. Mientras las manos de su mujer se deslizaban hacia su pecho ella le habló al oido.

-Ya pusiste a Shinra sobre aviso. -Él asintió, mientras recibía un beso en la sien.- Por mucho que te preocupes no harás que las cosas vayan más deprisa.

-Ya lo sé, cielo. Pero no logro sacarmelo de la cabeza. -Ella volvió a reír.

-Entonces buscate una distracción, guapo.

Joseph acarició las manos de su esposa antes de mirar hacia arriba. Enarcó una ceja y puso la más seductora de sus sonrisas.

-Bueno... ¿No se te ocurre nada que pueda distraerme, Sura?

-Tal vez... La película que compraste ayer. Podriamos verla. -La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Ioseph. -O... podríamos aprovechar que los niños están durmiendo para hacer... 'ejercicio'.

Entonces Joseph alejó la silla del escritorio y se quitó las gafas. Dejó que Sura se sentara en su regazo mientras él reía suavemente.

-Una excelente idea. -La besó en los labios, acariciando su cuello con dulzura. Sura acariciaba sus mejillas a la vez que se apretaba contra él. Tras un buen rato ambos se separaron. La respiración de Joseph había empezado a acelerarse.- Dime, ¿Intentamos estar callados?

-Teniendo en cuenta que deben estar jugando en lugar de dormir, creo que sería lo mejor.

* * *

><p>Se hallaban a un par de dias de Nibelheim. Zack había cazado un venado. Ya habían comido pero Zack y Harlan habían asado la pieza entera, para reponer provisiones y por lo de mañana por la noche. Harlan se había pasado el día recordándoles que mañana no debían encender ningun fuego. Para no ser vistos. Zack se había burlado de él, pero almenos había tenido la decencia de reconocer que Harlan sabía de lo que hablaba. Valentine y Aerith se habían limitado a asentir.<p>

-... y entonces, el lobo se puso boca arriba y tuve que rascarle la barriga. Creo que me convertí en el macho alfa o algo así.

La risa de Aerith acompañaba las historias de Zack. Harlan se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en la cetra por su nombre. ¿Desde cuando confiaba en ella de ese modo? Tal vez fuera el modo en que Nanaki la había acepado, pero aún así... ¿Cómo podía alguien ganárselo de ese modo? Mientras pensaba la conversación se fue por otros derroteros, y Valentine se había unido a ella.

- Hay algo que debo saber, Zack.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Tus ojos.

- ¿Qué les pasa a mis ojos? -Harlan notó que Zack empezaba a tensarse. Recordaba muy claramente lo que pasaba cuando alguien presionaba a Zack sobre su pasado, y Valentine no era de los que cejaban facilmente.

- Zack ha tenido los ojos así desde que lo conozco, señor Valentine. -"No sigas, cabronazo" pensó.

- Los ojos brillantes como los míos, como los tuyos, Zack... Indican la exposición a altas concentraciones de mako. El héroe ignoró su advertencia.

- Pues lo siento, Vincent, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que és ese "mako". -La voz de Zack se había vuelto áspera como una piedra. Aerith observaba la confrontación alarmada, por su cara era evidente que no esperaba algo así.

- Puede que así sea. Pero seguro que ocultas algo. Todos ocultamos algo de nuestro pasado. -Zack estalló.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No tienes ni idea, Vincent Valentine! -Zack se alejó del campamento a toda velocidad. Al cabo de un segundo Aerith se levantó y fue tras él. Harlan clavó en Valentine una mirada dura. Cuando habló su voz era más fria que el hielo.

- Puede que sea un héroe, pero vuelva a hacer algo semejante y lo juro, le partiré la cara, señor Valentine.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, no és más que un pequeño trailer. Pronto(espero) el capítulo. Otra vez, siento mucho mi imperdonable retraso.<strong>


End file.
